


Magic's Price

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: When Jared comes of age, he needs to bind himself with his human familiar. Unfortunately, he would rather do the alternative: undergo a set of Trials that could potentially kill him. Jensen is doing what he can to help, but all this would be so much easier if he weren't in love with his best friend.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	Magic's Price

**Author's Note:**

> Art created for the 2020 J2_Reverse Bang Challenge.  
> My art & prompt were claimed by kassandrascarlett who wrote a wonderful story for it.  
> Read the story here: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590480)

Art Prompt: Jared knew at an early age he came from a long line of magic users. He had been prepared for when his magic manifested within him. What he hadn’t been prepared for was that he needed to bond with a familiar to tether himself to so he wouldn’t become unstable as his magic became stronger. He casts his spell calling for a familiar and is shocked when he discovers his familiar is not only human, but Jensen, the one he loves and desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google.


End file.
